Op Kirito
by Kalcony
Summary: When Kirito finds a few secret skills,he slowly becomes obsessed with power, hungrily searching for more secret skills he asks for the help of Argo, but slowly Argo comes to worry for Kirito's health, along with Asuna. Kirito will not come out of this unscathed.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my story, Op Kirito, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The dark muggy dungeon was becoming a bore to Kirito, its maze-like layout memorized,and every wall having the exact same set of stony textures. He had been grinding this dungeon for quite a while, long enough to make his eye's droopy and his arms tired. 'One more goblin, I swear...' Kirito thought to himself, clad in his black cloak and his companion: Elucidator. He slashed his last goblin who's cry of fear was cut off.

He numbly shuffled towards the exit to see a goblin worriedly approaching the exit to the dungeon. 'The AI usually don't wander like this...Is it hiding something?' Kirito thought to himself. He hid behind a wall, using his track skill to follow the goblin. The goblin's outline was visible through the walls as it approached a wall, pushing the wall the goblin's outline faded, which means that it had left Kirito's track range...but isn't there a wall there? Kirito hastily turned the corner staring at the wall in wonder. He pushed the wall - with no luck. He tried to remember _where_ the goblin had pushed. 'It was around...here!' Suddenly a portion of the wall slid into the floor, revealing a lit room, strangely it had wooden flooring, and candles on the cobble walls, a banner was hung in the back of the room displaying a picture of a glowing blue sword. Occupying it was the goblin, and a humanoid figure covered in robes and a mask, who was showing the goblin it's staff, promptly swinging it around the room as it glowed a light blue hue.

The goblin's skin blanched as his shaking finger pointed towards Kirito. The robed figure turned around to the player, who simply grunted, "You are not meant to be here, leave now, or face my spirit."

Kirito at first shocked that it spoke, begun to think this over. 'Its a secret room, in a dungeon eight levels below the front lines, that hasn't been discovered yet. Yea, I'm staying, there may be some good loot here.' He pulled his sword out getting into his battle stance. "I'm not leaving." He said confidently.

"You will regret this..." The robed figure said sadly, right before charging at the player, thrusting his staff at Kirito at speeds that rivaled Asuna the Flash. Kirito manged to deflect most of the attacks, but not for long as a single attack broke his defense, melting his hp bar to a low 58%. His eyebrows rose, realizing the severity of the situation, he used his sword skill _Vertical Square, _slashing his sword in the pattern of a square Kirito almost instantly killed the robed man. The robed man fell to his knees his robe fluttering around him.

"You...certainly are a prodigy...aren't you?"The man coughed in pain. "If I teach you my secret skill...will you spare me?" He begged the player. Kirito stood there for a moment. 'Secret skill...Didn't Argo tell me about secret skills? Oh! Like that Martial Arts skill, this could be good...'Kirito silently nodded to the man, who gratefully sighed in relief. He stood up painfully and placed his palm on Kirito's forehead. A pop-up menu appeared to Kirito, with a picture of a glowing blue sword, and a caption saying:_ Embodied Spirit_ learned.

"Now, leave, I have a student to teach." As it turned around to teach it's student it gained a title, 'Sensei Spirit'.

* * *

Argo, at the time was negotiating the col for a certain piece of information, specifically why she had whiskers. "Come on! I just want to know! 100,000,000 col is ridiculous!" a bothersome man in a thick blue armor yelled.

"Well, that's what it costs. Stop being a baby and pay up or-" Argo was cut off as she got a message. Ignoring the man she checked her inbox, to see a message from Kirito, a rare occurrence. The message was titled 'Secret Skills', containing Kirito's request to meet her ASAP, and that she'd be interested to what he had to say. She replied with the location of a tavern on the 10th floor. Looking back at the despairing man she shooed him away. "Go, I have important matters to deal with, and I can't have you sticking around in my place of business. Now, shoo!" The man hunched over, slowly left the tavern.

* * *

**Hello there dear readers! I hope you enjoyed, I have a good portion of the story planned, and I'd like to see what you guys think about it! Any and all suggestions will be taken into account, Help is always appreciated, with it being summer and all, this story will be constantly updated (hopefully), I will try to make chapters longer and such, but it felt right to end it here. Anyways, please review and flame if you so wish as long as you back yourself up with why I suck at writing fanfiction. Good bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for your positive support! Here's chapter 2! Also if you would like to beta read of story, let me know! It would help to have someone more than just me checking my story. Anyway, Argo WILL seem OOC, and that's because...well Argo is barely in the novels, so I don't have much to go off of. So note, this is my _special_ version of Argo, and obviously Kirito will become OOC later in the story due to his power hungry ambitions. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!  
**

* * *

The tavern was an ordinary town tavern run by an NPC. For some odd reason Argo decided to use the musty old tavern as her base of operations. The creaky floorboards, and rotten wood tables had become comforting to her over time.

The door creaked open, and a cloaked player walked into the tavern and took a seat by the bar, an aura of confidence and coolness oozing out of them. Until Argo popped up from behind the bar. "What is it you wanted to talk about Ki-bou?" When Argo had suddenly appeared and posed her question, all of Kirito's confidence and coolness had dissipated.

"A-Argo! You didn't need to surprise me like that...Well, I found a secret skill-" As soon as the words 'secret skill' left his mouth Argo's ear perked up and she thrust her face right in front of Kirito's, a mere two inches from his face.

"A secret skill?! Where did you find it? Is it a good skill? Is it easy to get?" Argo's questions flooded out of her mouth, overflowing the black swordsman.

Flustered he quickly responded "I-I found it in the dungeon of floor 27, I can't tell, and kind of...Wait, don't you have to pay me or something first?!" Argo grinned, and she fully began to resemble a rat who had tricked it's prey.

"I _will_ pay you, once you show me the skill, and how to get it. Silly Ki-bou, I would never trick _you_!" She said pulling away from Kirito's face, to his relief.

"Fine, fine..."He expertly opened his menu, navigating to his skills page, opening the description of _Embodied Spirit_, he flipped it around to show Argo, who pressed her face as close to the menu as possible. The description read: _When active, your attacks are passively filled with your spiritual energy, increasing damage, speed, and accuracy depending on the user's individual spirit._

"So...what do you think about it? I think it could be good but..." Kirito started to ramble on how the line 'depending on the user's individual spirit' might be a bit random.

Argo tapped her chin, pondering it's effectiveness. Without any warning she slid over the bar and pointed to the door, interrupting Kirito's ramble. "Onward my knight! Show me the location of this skill!"Argo's silliness made him smile a bit. A thin smile, but still a smile. He promptly got off his stool rushing to close the menu and follow Argo who was sprinting to the closest gate.

"Slow down Argo! You don't even know where we're going!" Kirito shouted to the now annoyed Argo, who skidded to a stop and had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot in impatience.

"You could have just told me where it was then!"

"Would I get paid?"

"Nope!"

"Exactly..."

Argo just giggled at Kirito's exasperated expression.

* * *

Finally they arrived at the cave, Kirito readied his sword and Argo pulled out her dual daggers, her personality suddenly becoming serious. "How deep in the dungeon is it?" She asked, and to her amazement was shown the secret entrance right by the dungeon's exit. As the door slid into the floor Argo was surprised to find a lone figure, meditating on the floor boards, fully robed and masked, peacefully sitting in the middle of the room.

"Alright, if you fight him and _almost_ kill him, but give him mercy, you will learn the secret skill. But be careful, he's extremely-" Kirito got no further as Argo charged towards the figure, hoping for a surprise attack. But the man was not surprised. Instead he easily dodged Argo's sword skills without even standing up. He slowly stood up, his hp bar completely intact.

"You took the road of no honor, I will treat you with none either." He said, quickly drawing his staff, it glowed blue with his spirit as he began his relentless attack. Argo was able to dodge the attacks, but not for long as a stray attack grazed her shoulder her hp dropped to by 68%. Argo's eyes grew wide as she continued to dodge the staff. The seriousness of the whole situation suddenly dawned on her, this was no ordinary mob.

Kirito was about to jump in and kill the robed man, but Argo interrupted him, saying "No! I will fight my own battles! Stay OUT of this!" A look of defiance on her face, Kirito had no choice but to step back, as much as it pained him to not be able to help Argo.

"You are fast, like a rat. You would make a good student." His staff stopped, right next in front of Argo's nose. In a single movement the staff was withdrawn and sheathed. "I could have showed no mercy, but I see talent in you. Come here my student." Argo skeptically looked at Kirito, who simply shrugged. She cautiously approached the masked man, who promptly placed his palm on her forehead. Argo's menu pinged, with a message saying '_Embodied Spirit _learned'. Argo bowed to her new Sensei, grateful for his mercy.

* * *

As soon as the team left the dungeon Argo was giggling in relief.

"Oh man Ki-bou! I thought I was gonna die in there!"

"Why wouldn't you let me help you then?"

"Because."

"Because _why?_"

"That's gonna cost you 1,000 col!"

Kirito sighed in defeat as Argo laughed at his misfortune.

"Well anyway Ki-bou, thanks for the secret skill, we'll keep in touch 'kay?"She said, slowly backing away from Kirito. He eyed her carefully.

"You still owe me Argo..."Argo replied with a quick '_Eeep!_', as she realized she had be caught. "ARGO! GET BACK HERE! YOU OWE MEEEEEE!" Argo was laughing like a manic as she ran back to town, and Kirito without knowing it, was still smiling from the tavern. A thin smile, but still a smile, even if he was just now ripped off.

* * *

**Welcome to the end! Tell me what you think about this chapter. Lemme know what you think! Don't forget to review, flame if you so wish, and conspire against the government! Goodbye my readers!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

It was the perfect season of Aincraid, and the perfect weather setting was set to today. The gently breeze brushed past his hair, the soft rays of the sun feeling perfect on his skin. Of course, none other than Kirito was taking a nap on a field. A shrill 'd_ing_' could be heard, the signal for a new message. Kirito's eyes fluttered open briefly, but in the end remained closed. After a minute of rest a series of 'd_ing'_s could be heard.

_ding_

_ding_

_ding_

Kirito's eyes stayed open this time. He slowly sat up.

_ding_

_ding_

_ding_

Kirito quickly pulled out his inbox(ignoring the sender or previous messages), quickly typing a reply saying, 'Sorry, was sleeping, give me a sec!'.

_ding_

Kirito screamed out loud. Whoever was sending him this many messages were going to pay! Quickly he checked the sender.

Argo.

Kirito sighed, 'Of course it would be Argo to wake me up like this...' He quickly checked the unread messages, his anger fading slowly.

**12:09 | Hey, I found a secret skill to repay you for the one I stole, you want?**

**12:11 | Hello?**

**12:12 | Darn, did you die? Wait, no, I can see your location.**

**12:12 | Idiot**

**12:13 | Idiot**

**12:13 | Idiot**

Kirito stopped reading the messages. The 'idiot' message was obviously what she used to spam him with, so he decided to stop reading. He sent his reply, which asked for a date, time, and place for the sword skill. All he got as a reply was ' Same place, ASAP! If your too slow I'll fine you 1,000 col!' He heavily sighed. What a wasted day. Pulling all his gear around him, making sure everything was intact, he sprinted to town, a black blur to anyone he passed.

Soon Kirito arrived at the tavern. He was about to burst in, but decided to tidy up first. He brushed his hair back into place (Which never went OUT of place), and THEN, burst into the tavern, which was the same as always. He began to venture in a bit, when Argo loudly closed the door behind him. Kirito flinched, and quickly turned around to see Argo. Apparently she was hiding behind the door waiting for him.

But that wasn't what his eyes were on. Today Argo had on a new set of armor, and if you know what an rpg is like, you know that the female armor is always...revealing. Argo's current armor was actually made of...uhm...leather? Kirito couldn't tell, but it was dark red leather-like set, which for an unexplainable reason, revealed the space between Argo's waist, and her chest. With a thin metal plate along the waist, and a satchel across her shoulder. Not to mention how tight the armor looked... "-So, the skill could be useful, but its hard to get to. What do you say?" Kirito instantly blushed as he realized the situation. His mind had wandered so far off he started to ignore Argo, or at least what she was saying.

"W-well, could you..uh...repeat that?" He asked warily, hoping to not tread on any landmines.

"...Ki-bou, I WILL release all your dirty secrets if your not joking with me." Argo's face had turned demonic and she was glaring daggers his way, literately, her dagger was pointed towards Kirito menacingly.

"Uhhhh, yea, it was a joke! Ahahahahah..ha..ha...ha..." His voice quickly faded. Who knows what Argo could know about him?

Argo's face lightened up. "So, you want the secret skill yes? Lets go! Follow me Ki-bou!"

Kirito sighed in relief, this landmine, was successfully avoided. "Yea, I'm coming...Hold up! Why are you running so fast? At least let me catch up Argo!" He said desperately as he began to sprint to Argo, and failing... her AGI stat was supposedly the highest of the whole server, and Kirito could see why it could seem that way. Her speed was ridiculous, Kirito couldn't even catch up, and he practically LIVED on the front lines!

"I did say I'd fine you 1,000 col if you were to slow! So hurry up Ki-bou! On to floor 29!"

* * *

Asuna was returning to town, passing a tree surrounded by a wall of stones. She wished she had the time to appreciate the weather and lay beneath the tree, but she truly didn't, even for such a nice day. She **had **to beat this game, to return to reality. Even if she did relax, it wouldn't even be real. It's _ virtual._ Not to mention if she accidentally fell asleep! She knew no one who would waste their time to relax with her. So, her conclusion: Relaxing is a waste of time and energy. 'I mean, I should still be at the front lines right now! Trying to complete this dungeon!'

By the time Asuna had come to her conclusion she had already walked all the way back to town. Picking up a new set of potions and repairing her rapier, she set off back to the dungeon to find the boss room, unaware of the danger that were waiting in the dungeon for her.

* * *

**Hello guys! This is the end of this chapter! Now, in case you haven't noticed, Kirito had to leave before he could do the whole 'You'll see how nice the weather is if you lie down by me' moment, I'm sure my brilliant fans have noticed this though. Now, I'm sure your asking '...Why?' So I must say 'I'm sorry, that's a secret!' So, good bye my readers! See you later :D! (P.S. I couldn't find a good timeline anywhere, so this floor levels may be inaccurate, if you they're inaccurate, PM me, I'd like to fix it! a good timeline PM it to me please! Thanks :D )  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to the start of chapter 4! I tried to implement more details of places and such, tell me if it works, if not I'll try to re-work the descriptions... Anyway, odd fact of the day, while writing this story I kept writing 'hold' instead of 'hole', if any such occasion stills exists, let me know please! Anyway, read away!**

* * *

Under the threat of being fined 1,000 col , Kirito ran as fast as he could, and was still slower than Argo. Upon arriving at the gate, he was greeted with the sight of a furious Argo. "Ki-Bouuuu your so SLOW! Try to keep up will you?" In virtual reality exhaustion was a rare de-buff to be seen as your stamina was based on your stats, not your body in real life. But Kirito's HUD indeed told him: he was exhausted. A negative buff that would plague him for the next 10 minutes.

"Argo, I'm EXHAUSTED. That was my max speed...gimme a break!" Pleaded Kirito, which earned him no mercy.

"Then put some points into AGI! A front-liner like you should be faster than me, a simple info broker." Replied a snarky Argo, who was grinning ear to ear.

"I have put some points in to STR to wield this you know..." He said, withdrawing his Elucidator and pointing it at Argo.

"Don't point that at me! Do you not have any manners Ki-bou?" She said her face red with rage, completely flustering Kirito, who promptly sheathed his sword and apologized quietly. With a loud 'Hmph~' Argo entered the gate to floor 29, who was followed by a slumped over Kirito.

Floor 29 was a boring floor. Just a simple town, random shops and houses laid about. With a nearby forest and an underground sewage system that was laid out like a maze with multiple floors and dozens of side quests packed inside, most of which were 'Find my doll in the sewage!' type of quests, but some where 'Kill the giant mutated creatures that ate my child!'. It also had a church. A church with a garden in the back, and a priest at the pedestal, who was currently preaching to the npc's, while the children played in the garden.(They were playing tag, until a boy exclaimed cooties)

When they arrived at floor 29 Argo lead him into the church made of marble. It's size wasn't spectacular, but it's pointed roof and tower made it the tallest building in the square. Ignoring the preaching man Argo grabbed Kirito's hand and pulled him to the back door and out to the garden. Kirito's face was bright red as Argo continued to hold his hand as she began to lay out the plan to finish the quest. "Ok, we will ask the children if they know anything. If they don't we simply look for it ourselves. You can ask the kids, I'm no good with them." With that she let go of his hand and began to search the garden for...something. Kirito still didn't know, as he had accidentally ignored Argo's explanation at the start. He awkwardly approached a little boy hiding behind a tree.

"Hey, you uh...see anything...weird...lately?" Kirito was blindly reaching for answers at this point. The kid turned around suddenly and screamed.

"NOTHING! NOTHING IS WEIRD LATELY! HEHEH! GOTTA GO!" The boy was gone before Kirito could begin to be confused. This was going to be difficult...

* * *

All the other npc children had the same awkward response. Of course, Kirito had never been good at talking to such young children, but he still thought they were acting a bit weird. But he couldn't put his finger on it, and eventually gave up. Tired from chasing the kids for answers, he leaned against a tree and opened his inventory. He summoned a flash of water in one hand, and a sandwich in the other (It was a Cheese and Baloney sandwich from a player store on floor 24), and began to eat his lunch.

After a couple of seconds he came to an odd realization. There was no muffled steps of kids running around. No laughter. No tagging. Just him, in an empty garden. Finishing his sandwich in a few bites and drinking the rest of his water, he stored the flask in his inventory and began to search for the kids. As he wandered the garden, he found a small path that lead to a fountain surrounded by hedges. The fountain was consistently spitting out water and at varying angles too. As he began to appreciate it's beauty he heard a giggle come from the hedge. Kirito's ears perked and he activated his hearing skill for closer inspection. After a couple seconds another giggle, and some hushed voices. Among which the most popular was 'It's sooo cute!'.

Kirito began to think about what this meant. There are kids, on the other side of this hedge, that are admiring something 'cute'...could- "Hey, Ki-bou! Did the kids know anything? I can't seem to find it..." Kirito flinched as his ears suddenly burst, he had turned on his hearing skill, and suddenly Argo screamed from behind him. Yea, your ears would hurt to! Kirito curled himself into a ball, silently begging for his ears to stop ringing. Argo had no idea what was going on, so she decided to scream some more.

* * *

"KIRITO! CAN. YOU. HEAR. ME?" She asked, emphasizing each word. Kirito nodded vigorously, as his ears weren't even ringing anymore. It sounded more like a nuke was suddenly dropped down his ear. Kirito hastily turned his hearing skill off, hoping to prevent any more damage from occurring. After a couple seconds he un-curled himself and stood up.

"You didn't have to scream Argo...I was trying to listen to the kids on the other side of the hedge...they're probably gone by now after all your screaming." He said this while massaging his throbbing ears.

"You should have told me then!" She retorted folding her arms.

"Your the one who snuck up on ME!" He said, sighing he walked to the hedge. "Now, how do we get on the other side of this do you think?" He knew he couldn't cut it... it was church property, so it was probably immortal.

"Well...how do the kids get in?" Argo asked impatiently. She began to search the hedge, finding a small hole on the right side of the hedge. "Ah! Here is the entrance. But...can you fit in there Kirito?"

"Why do I have to go in? Your smaller than me." As soon as he said it, he regretted it. He had stepped on a land mine.

"Oh, so you want me to crawl on the ground through the hedge? Do you have any manners at all Ki-bou?!"

"I'm s-sorry! I w-wasn't thinking..."

"Apology accepted! Now crawl through the hole already Ki-bou." Sighing Kirito lowered his body to the ground, and crawled through the hole in the hedge. On the other side of the hedge was a small open area, in the middle was a sleeping grotesque mutated dog. It's snout was thick and wide. The legs were all different sizes, while the body was thicker near the front and thinner in the back. Kirito stared at the dog in shock. '_What happened to this dog...?'_ He began to slowly backtrack out of the hole, bumping into someone behind him.

"So, what did you find Ki-bou?" Argo was crouched on the ground, and impatient as always.

" Uhm... A dog..." Mumbled Kirito, who was still unsure what he was supposed to be looking for. He stood up as Argo's eyes widened and her face began to turn red.

"A dog?! KI-BOU! You were supposed to kill that dog! Did you already forget the quest?!" Argo's rage completely threw Kirito off guard and he began shaking his head.

"W-wait! I can just kill it now. Right?"

"YES OF COURSE! HURRY UP!"

Kirito threw himself back on the ground and crawled through the hole again, but Argo's screaming had awakened the dog, who began to stand up on it's misshapen legs. As soon as it saw Kirito it's beady eyes widened and glowed a dark green hue. It then exploded in green mist. A completely confused Kirito stared at the previous location of the dog, and once again slowly crawled out of the hole. To find an Argo who was even worse than before.

"KI-BOU! YOU IDIOT! NOW WE HAVE TO CHASE THAT STUPID DOG AROUND! HAVE YOU EVER TRIED TO CHASE ANYTHING WITHOUT THE TRACK SKILL?! ITS IMPOSSIBLE! UGH! KI-BOU-" Argo's rant was immediately stopped as Kirito stood up and began to walk away. Argo's anger slowly faded as she began to wonder if she scared Kirito off. "H-hey! Ki-bou?" Kirito turned around and clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Hey, quiet! I'm tracking the dog."

"You...have track?" Kirito nodded, his track skill was at a decent level. Motioning towards another bush the duo began to track the dog.

* * *

**Welcome to end of chapter 4! I'm sorry for this delay...I was being lazy and my writing schedule was thrown off...and I wrote more than usual, but it's here! Anyway, I'm almost done with exposition stuff, I swear! Like, 1-2 more chapters than the hurt/comfort stuff will come in! Promise! Well readers, after today I'm going to be at camp...for the whole week. So... Sorry for not making any new chapters last week, or this week...anyway thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave your reviews (Even if they're filled with hate like an evil cookie), and conspire against the government! Good bye!**


End file.
